The dreaded 8th
by BrianaRose724
Summary: The rebellion failed, the hunger games have been going on, and this is the eight quarter quell. I'm going back to writing this again. Its been a while and ive decided not to give up on it :D
1. Chapter 1

Let the 200th hunger games begin!

My name is Cinnamon rain, I am 16- this is the 8th Quarter Quell. I am from district 12.

The new President Snow (the old ones son) stands at the podium and picks up the card.

"For the eighth quarter quell, only twins will be chosen- gender does not matter"

I react by reaching for Fabian- my twin.

/

Okay so this is a SYOT, and I will need 22 other tributes. I would love if you could create both twins, but if not pm me and I will do it for you. This is the template, please fill it out, feel free to add anything else you want to about your character. Fill in one for each twin. Also to sponcer you character, you will earn points (see that at the bottom).

**Name:**

**Age:**

**Gender:**

**District (First come first served):**

**Personality:**

**Appearance:**

**Training?:**

**Family:**

**Life before reaping:**

**Friends:**

**How did they react to being picked?**

**Chosen/Volunteered:**

**Weapon of choice:**

**Will they be part of the bloodbath?**

**Tesserae:**

**Reaping outfit:**

**Strategy in arena:**

**Alliances? **

**Special skills:**

**Weaknesses: **

**/**

Like I said feel free to add anything you want. This is just the basics I NEED

So this is how you can earn "MONEY" to help you tributes

**Submitting Twins: $20 **

**Submitting One twin: $10**

**Adding extra details: $5**

**Adding Reviews (More than one sentence, and has to be actually legit):$10**

_Ill add more as I think of them_

If you want to give your tributes anything, PM me and I will tell you how much money it costs.

**Districts:**

**Luxury goods**

**Stone Mining**

**Electronics/Technology **

**Fishing**

**DNA splicing/ Breeding**

**Medicine**

**Lumber**

**Textiles**

**Food processing **

**Live stock**

**Agriculture**

**Coal**


	2. Chapter 2

**This is what I have so far:**

Roxie& Posy Elfin- District 5

Lauren & Jet Hill- District 8

Alice &Lucy Rosenberg- District 10

Cinnamon & Fabian Rain-District 12

**So this is left**

District One (Career): Luxury Goods

District Two (Career): Stone Mining

District Three: Electronics/Technology

District Four (Career): Fishing

District Six: Medicine

District Seven: Lumber

District Nine: Food Processing

District Eleven: Agriculture

**Thanks anyone who already submitted there's**

**-ONLY 16 LEFT-**


	3. Chapter 3

_**I now have them all done!**_

District One- Harmony and Spark Shine

District Two- Sylvester and Sid Sike

District Three- Adicia and Ariadne Caspa

District Four- Emliy and Kenzie Zerich

District Five- Roxy and Posy Elfin

District Six- Lark and Derora Way

District Seven- Bell and Baine Horst

District Eight- Laren and Jet Hill

District Nine- Alaric and Rhylin (I need a last name for these two)

District Ten- Alice and Lucy Rosenberg

District Eleven- Griffin and Gregg Din

District Twelve- Cinnamon and Fabian Rain

**This is how I have the alliances set up so far, pm me if you want it changed **

Careers: Cinnamon Rain (Even though she is district 12… I don't want to give away my story line so…), Emily and Kenzie Zerich, Sid and Sylvester Sike, and Harmony and Spark Shine.

Alice and Lucy Rosenberg &Bell and Baine Horst

Roxy and Posy Elfin & Gregg and Griffen Din

Fabian Rain & Lucy Hill 3& Alaric and Rhylin

Lark and Derora Way

Adcia and Ariadne Caspa

**Sorry for any misspellings :) **

**Next chapter will be all the reaping through one of the twins eyes, if you want a certain one PM me. Thanks for anyone who submitted!**


	4. Chapter 4

Okkkay, so I know I said that I would do the reaping, well I'm not because it has taken so long to do the reaping, and all the other tribute stuff, so I will give a description of the arena bellow and then, LET THE GAMES BEGIN.

The Arena is a big rectangle, in the very center is the cornucopia on an island (Not unlike in catching fire) surrounded in a circle of water, the tributes platforms will be on the outside of the water, so unless you can swim you have no shot of getting to the cornucopia. On the top left side of the arena there is a desert as far as you can see, but this is the best way to go, it you walk about 3 miles you will find a huge lake of fresh water, surrounding it is many edible plants, the game makers will not target the desert until the end. To the top right is a forest, it is filled with beautiful plants and trees, but when burnt the trees gives off a deadly gas that if inhaled the person will remain in a coma like state unless they can get the medicine needed within 24 hours. There are many animals in the forest, but if shot at, all the other animals near it will attack the person and will not stop until either they, or the person is dead. All food and plants in the forest are poisons, but they look like normal so being able to identify plants will not be able to help, the only clue to them being bad is they are a pale green color on the inside, so if they check that they will be fine. There is water in the forest, but it is filled with radiation, if you see the dead fish in it you will see that. The wood is very strong from the trees and good for weapons as long it's not burnt. On the bottom left area there is an ocean of salt water. If you make a boat and sail for about 10 miles you will reach an island that is filled with wood, and weapons, and other things necessary. The wood here is the only safe for burning wood. When the first people reach the island they have 24 hours on the island before all of the plants die, and the water drains out of the ocean, the island is now a 30' in diameter, 100' high cliff. Anyone on the island will die. On the bottom right of the arena is grassland with tall grass. This is very simply filled with poisonous animals, there is no food source, and nothing will happen if you go for some time, you will probably just die.

The clothing the tributes will be sent in with are, Long green pants, Tall black books, a navy blue top, and a dark green jacket, they will also have a cloth in their pants pocket that if tied around their mouth it will protect from the poisons wood's fumes. The Jacket floats as long as it does not get hotter than 100 degrees, it will stop working after that.

HERE WE GO‼

-Cinnamon Rain-

My instructions from my mentor were clear. Abandon Fabian, join the careers, because it's not often someone from district 12 joins them. Fabian still thinks that I will help him and win, but that will not happen. I must kill him if I get the chance. I can't stop. I looked at the arena, simple, desert, water, forest, tall grass. That stuff doesn't matter though, I'll probably be here near the cornucopia with the careers.

The gong sounds. I jump into the icy water and swim for the cornucopia, I get a mouthful of water, its fresh. Hopefully not poison.

I reach the cornucopia first. I grab my weapon off the top of the pile, a bow and about 30 arrows. This should be easy.

The next person to reach the shore is a girl I recognize as Ariadne, she's the one with Asperger's, wow she can swim fast. Close behind her is her sister Adicia. She is frantically yelling for her sister to come back. Poor girl, I shoot Ariadne through the heart. Simple as that.

Next to reach is Emily and Kenzie, other careers. They join me and choose their weapons. Sid and Sylvester quickly reach the shore and join all of us at the cornucopia. Harmony reaches the shore followed by Spark. Spark is looking really troubled as she reaches the shore, grabs a knife, walks over to us, looks at Sylvester, and stabs Sylvester in the heart.

I did not see that coming.

Sid is screaming and tackles Spark. Sid grabs the knife out of her hand and, out of pure rage, stabs her in the heart.

My bow is immediately loaded and pointed at Sid. Emily puts her hand on it

"Run! If we see you again we will not hesitate to kill you." She yells. Sid runs as fast as she can towards the forest area, I see her with Adicia just shortly before they run to the woods together. It should be a lot easier to kill people when they are together in groups.

Next I see Lucy, she is struggling to stay up in the water. She obviously can't swim.

"Lucy!" Alice, her twin, yells from behind her. Before Alice can get out of the water, I shoot her. Lucy screams. She immediately turns around and swims as fast as she can away from there. I shoot an arrow at her back, but it's not deadly. Most likely though some animal will smell blood and kill her anyway.

Posy Elfin is the next "brave" tribute to try to take power away from the careers.

"Let me get this one" Harmony mutters, still recovering from the shock of losing her sister. She charges at Posy, sword in hand. She kills her in one blow.

Finally my brother reaches the shore; he never had practice swimming like I did.

"Stay here," Emily whispers "I kill him, you don't have too"

She pulls back her bow prepared to kill…

-Fabian Rain-

I reach the shore where the cornucopia is, I see Cinnamon with the careers. So that's what she was hiding. She was secretive lately. I look towards the cornucopia, I see a girl I recognize as Emily Zerich. She has her bow pulled back, aimed at me. I don't have time to react. The arrow is flying at my heart, I'm going to die.

"DUCK" a boy yells, I can't remember his name. Jeff maybe. I do remember his sister though. She was pretty.

Jet, yeah that's his name, pulls me down away from the arrow.

"Take care of my sister" Jet yells as he runs off towards the desert area of the arena.

What's that supposed to mean, but now I see her. Laren is her name. She runs towards the food pile that the careers are guarding.

Emily pulls back her bow again, not aiming at me, but at Laren.

A small "no" escapes my lips. I grab a knife from the pile and run straight at Emily, but it was too late, her fingers let go of the string. Laren falls to the ground. The arrow in her shoulder. Not deadly, it just makes her an easy target.

I tackle Emily and stab her in the heart. The other careers are in too much shock to do anything, except for my sister. I just totally ignore them though. I run towards Laren. I pick her up and swim away. I run towards the forest.

"FABIAN, I LOVE YOU NEW GIRLFRIEND. I CAN'T WAIT UNTIL I FIND YOU, I'LL TORTURE THE TWO OF YOU. ISN'T THAT WHAT LIFES ABOUT?" My sister yells behind me. But I pay no attention. What I need to worry about now is the slowly dying girl in my arms, and the fact that I might love her.

Sorry it took so long. But I hope you love it. I do apologize for any deaths.


	5. Chapter 5

-Lucy Rosenburg

I ran.

And I ran.

Until every inch of me ached.

Then I ran some more.

I ran from the memory, of Alice. She told me, again and again 'stay away from the bloodbath.' Goes to show how much I listen. Now she's dead. Guess who you can blame for that.

I managed to run around the back of the cornucopia and grab a bag before I ran towards the woods. I wasn't the only one to trick the Careers like that, they ignored the back. Strong doesn't mean smart.

I tried to push the thought of Alice out of my head, but I couldn't. She's probably back in the Capitol right now, getting cleaned up to be sent home in a wooden box, and it's all my goddamn fault.

I sat down on a fallen tree, and put my head in my hands. I couldn't see out of the trees, but I didn't want to. I didn't want to see her face in the sky, all I would be thinking is, it's my fault that your picture is there.

I couldn't stop the tears from falling. We were so close. We grew up together. Somebody without a twin will never understand the bond they have, NEVER. I couldn't hold back my sobbing. I didn't care if it got me killed. I should be dead, not Alice. God I wished this had never happened.

I heard the anthem. The taunting, happy sounding song burned into my head. I knew that song. I could sing it word for word. I used to volunteer to sing it during school and sports and such. I loved that song. Now it only mocks me my pain, and all I stand for.

"SHUT UP," I yell into the night, causing me to sob more and more, "GET OUT OF MY HEAD." Anyone listening would think I'm insane, maybe I am.

My hand reaches for the wound on my shoulder where that girl had shot me (what was her name) I had patched it up okay, once I had gotten into the woods far enough to take a break I had checked out what I would be wearing better. The jacket had a light feeling to it, and seeing as I can't swim, it must have a floating property of some sort to it. I also found a cloth mask type thing in my pants pocket, it looks like I can be worn around my ears and over my mouth, I had quickly dropped it in my bag before hurrying on my way.

The anthem was over. There was an eerie silence over the woods. I took my bag to inspect it now. If anything, I was hoping for water.

The bag was black, too black. It had an outline in the darkness and would stand out horribly in the daylight, but it could be worse. I made a mental note to try and find a spot in the woods where the trees were dense so there would not be much light shining down.

I opened the smaller of the two pockets by a large metal zipper that was horribly loud. Inside there was a large white tarp, about 60 inches square. Underneath that there was a small canteen. My heart raced, I opened it, but it was dry. Just looking at it reminded me of the dryness of my own mouth. The canteen was round about 8 inches in diameter. It had a long strap that I could probably wrap from my shoulder to my waist. There was also a tiny bottle of iodine that may have hardly held enough to clean my canteen full of water.

I hopefully opened my other pocket with the same loud sound as before. The first thing I saw was a spark, a reflection of something. I thrust my hand down and grabbed whatever it was. I pulled out a bottle of water, it held about a half-gallon, and it was full! I took the smallest sip I could then put it down, I had to be smart about this, and then I got back to my bag. I reached in and grabbed something that felt very soft. I pulled out a thick, orange, fleece blanket that seemed to be radiating heat. I hugged it close to my body so happy that I would not be spending cold nights here. I saw it was about 6' square and had zippers down 3 sides, which I could easily zip into a sleeping bag; my only thought on it was that it may be too hot. That had taken up most of the space in the bag, and the only thing in there was a small knife. The blade itself was about 3 inches long, and the base about 5. It looked very sharp. The only thing left was the cloth mask I had placed in there earlier.

I felt content that I had made at least one good choice today, grabbing the bag, but my heart still ached for my sister. I zipped up my sleeping bad and crawled inside. I placed my bag at my feet and cried. I cried and cried and cried.

Until…

CRACK

It came from above me.

Then silence fell.

Then a whisper, "We can't do this alone Bell, don't kill them" It was a boys voice.

"Why the hell not, do you know where we are"

"Yes, the arena. How are we supposed to kill everyone on our own?"

"Force and brute strength"

Through all this I kept very quiet. They knew I was here, and probably couldn't outrun them, my only chance was if the boy could reason with Bell or whatever her name was.

"I'm coming down girl," the boy said, "I promise I will not hurt you if you stay where you are and don't move a bit," and then, as if on cue, a shadowy figure landed only feet from my face. I swiftly and silently grabbed the knife in my hand, even though I wasn't good with it, I could do more damage with it than nothing. Another mental note 'make spear tomorrow morning if still alive'

"My name is Baine, yours?" His voice was gentle, kind, and trusting. I loosened my grip on my knife.

"Lucy," I choked out, I tried to sound better, "Lucy Rosenberg"

"That's a pretty name," he stepped closer to me and I sat up, I quickly tried to smooth out my messy hair that was put in a braid, "may I sit?"

"Yes, of course." Why the hell did I trust him so much?

"My sister is pretty set on killing you," he said, calm as ever, "but I'm not. Both of us are no good at long distance, and we need allies. As do you. So my point is we can make a deal. Unless were the final 3. We will not kill you, and you will not kill us."

Blunt, straightforward, and loophole proof. It would be dumb to accept.

"I accept."

"Good," he looked up "Bell, would you come down."

The girl jumped down, she held an axe in her hand.

"I think you're stupid Baine, this will go wrong in the end."

As much as I agreed with her, I kept my mouth closed. Baine and I talked for a good amount of the night, then when I awoke Bell was asleep not 5 feet from me in her own sleeping bag, and Baine was sleeping in mine.

Shit, what did I get myself into.


	6. Chapter 6

**-Laren**

I awoke with the sun the following morning. The tree cover overhead was light, and I could just make out the perfectly blue sky (even though I knew it was just a projection). For as long as I could I just lay down and watched the sun move across the sky as best as I could. I didn't want Fabian to notice I was awake quite yet; I wanted a small amount of time when I could just sit there. I sat and watched the sun; I let it fill me with false happiness, and hope, as stupid as I thought it may be. I'm in the hunger games. The sooner I accept that, the sooner I can accept my fate, death.

I don't understand why Fabian saved me. If I died, one less competitor, right? Or did I miss some other game changing news. No of course not, then why did he help me.

I gave up trying to figure that out, all I knew was that I needed to use this to my advantage. The sponsors might be more… generous if I had a love interest, good publicity. I never quiet understood that, but maybe they sponsor the person that they think the other will die for, but it would help both of us. In the end I decide that I have no clue what my plan was, but it was time to 'wake up.'

I pretended to stretch my arms and sit up. I yawned, and turned, nobody was there.

"Fabian?" I quietly called out into the forest. I grabbed the knife I collected along the trail. For some reason the game makers had placed random supplies scattered around. I've been worried that it was going to stab me in my sleep. Anyway, I hold it tightly in my hand and stand up.

"Fabian" I call out again.

Silence, then…

CRACK

I heard a branch break to my left, I turned and ran. I was confident that I could kill anything with my knife, if it meant saving him. Him, I liked using that word, it was a step up from saying the boy, which was rude, yet it didn't feel as… emotionally attached as saying his name.

Wait, back up. I was prepared to kill someone just there; the games have already broken me. I realized I don't want to go back alive. I will never be able to look my parents in the face, knowing they think of me as a murderer, and life without Jet. I think I'd rather die than live.

I stopped running for a moment. I listened really hard; I could almost make out a voice not too far behind me. It was a girl and a boy. I swiftly turned and ran a quietly as I could towards the voice.

I ran until I broke into a clearing. The sun shone bright in my light eyes, but I could make out 3 figures.

"Laren," one of them asked, I blinked a couple of times until I could make out that it was Fabian, "I thought you were unconscious."

"I thought YOU were dead!" I said back.

"I was close to it, but I think we struck a deal," he motioned to the two next to him, "Alaric and Rhyllin, this is Laren"

"Hello Laren," Rhyllin said, "how's your shoulder."

"Good… I guess"

"Laren, were working with them now." Fabian said softly.

"I don't expect her to trust us right away," Rhyllin said, "but I might have something that will speed the healing of the wound, I can imagine it is causing you a lot of pain."

She danced towards a small bag; she opened the zipper (how loud!) and pulled out a bandage and some medicine. She came towards me and removed the bandage that was there from last night, and put hers on. It brought immediate relief. I sighed from the coolness of the medicine. Okay, I can trust them.

"Thank you" I said politely back. I never really planned to work with anyone, except maybe one person. Now I was in a group of four. I felt skinny next to them. Alaric and Rhyllin were obviously strong because of the work they do in 11, but why Fabian was strong was odd to me. Usually the tributes from 12 are skinny, starved, and barley able to hold a knife properly. His dark hair and olive skin told me he was from the poorer part of the district, but his twin, Cinnamon, had very light hair yet gray eyes. I concluded that there father probably lived in the richer part of their district, and there mother, the poorer part. He obviously hardly ever missed a meal.

"You should go back and lay down," Fabian said quietly, "you're hurt."

"I'm fine!" I quickly say, and he gives me a disapproving glance that makes me laugh. He shakes his head that causes his dark shaggy hair to wave back and forth. I stick my bottom lip out and give him puppy dog eyes in a silent plead to let me stay.

"This is not a time to take chances. If you're wounded this early in the game and don't recover quickly, you don't stand a chance. What if it gets infected? What-"

"-It won't!"

"Your either walking there or being carried there."

"Carry me." I said with a smirk. I had made my decision; I'm going to play up this 'love' thing. I won't really fall in love, I know that, but the more sponsors I have the better shot there is.

Fabian rolls eyes and scoops me up in his arms. He glances back at Alaric and Rhyllin and gives them a look that says I'll be back soon. I don't know why he trusts them so much already. This is The Hunger Games.

I'm really trying to prove my point that I'm strong enough to stay awake, but the gentle rocking of him carrying me quickly threatens to put me to sleep.

We don't walk far. Not 50 yards from where we were Fabian finds a spot near a bush where he camouflages me in the leaves on the ground.

"Sleep peacefully" he says quietly as he walks away. I can't help but think that he is too trusting, too emotional, too quick to… fall. By the way he's acting; I'll be getting the sponsors in our 'relationship.' Which is perfectly fine with me, if his 'love' keeps me alive, then so be it. I just hope I'm stronger than him here. I'm smart enough to know that he has to die for me to live. Trying to build a relationship with that as your starting point is like trying to build a house on a ground made of quicksand. It won't work. It can't work. I won't let it work.

I hope that he won't make it work.

He's the type of guy I'd fall for too. Funny, strong, agile, kind, caring, trusting, and his eyes, I love his eyes. He has gorgeous blue eyes. They sparkled when the light hit them right, and his dark lashes caused almost an eyeliner look to them.

Wow, I really paid a lot of attention to him. Of course he was stunning because of his stylist, but this is extreme.

I yawned, this sleepy feeling would not shake, but I'm sure that it's just because of the wound.

So I close my eyes and fall asleep, ignoring everything around me, even the high pitched screams of pain. I was far too sleepy to think of that. I could think later, now I sleep.

**A/N: HIYA, so how do u like the story so far. I'm trying to slowly set up all the alliances in each chapter, so how do you think it's going, feel free to pm me about anything you have in mind. I also have a question for anyone who submitted a tribute. Would anybody mind gory deaths, like if I went into description of the wounds? I just want to know so I can make this story amazing for everybody: D  
>HAPPY HUNGER GAMES!<strong>


End file.
